Rogue
by RealLifeGemini
Summary: Thalia is sent on a mission to convince a rouge demigod to go to either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. She's not supposed to fall in love, so what is that weird fluttery feeling in her stomach? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Rouge  
Chapter: One**

Why did Artemis have to pick _m__e _for this mission? I mean, sure, I'm her lieutenant, but that doesn't mean I have to like _all _of the missions she sends me on. Like this one for example. Why does it even matter that there's a rouge demigod that refuses to go to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter? What can I do that the gods and goddesses can't? When I asked Artemis this question, her answer was very vague:

_"You understand."_

What in the name of Zeus's pink underpants was that supposed to mean?! 'Cause right now, I definitely do _not_ understand! Why do immortals have to be so darn confusing?! Why can't they just straight out tell you what they want?! And it's not like I can argue with a god, so here I am, stuck in a mall somewhere in Texas looking for a demigod with no idea what they look like. All I know is that it's some seventeen year old guy. Oh, and to take matters even more out of my hands, Artemis upped my age and made me look like I would have if I was never turned into a tree. So, now I look like a sixteen year old, even though it's been over a year since I joined the hunters and I'm actually seventeen. Ugh, my age is so confusing.

I am currently sitting at a table in the middle of the food court, watching everyone and no one at the same time. A married couple with a toddler just entered the candy store across from the food court. A group of teenage girls were eating Chinese food at the table next to me. A young girl was begging her mother to take her into the Disney store. Two girls were buying ice cream from Cold Stone. A bunch of guys were goofing around in a sports store. No one was alone, I was the only one by myself. I sighed and stood from my seat, sitting around was useless. I left the food court, making my way down the hall. As I walked, I pretended to look through the windows of the stores I passed, but I was actually watching reflections. Then I saw my own reflection.

I froze and stared. This was the first time I've seen my reflection since the age change. I was taller than before, my hair was longer, a little past my shoulders, even my features looked older. I was actually pretty, beautiful even (probably something to do with the blood of a god in my vanes). I couldn't stop staring. I still looked like me, punk clothes and all, but I also looked so different. I was so caught up in my reflection, that I never noticed the guy come up next to me. I jumped when he spoke.

"Are you gonna go in, or are you just window shopping?" I jumped when he spoke. I spun around to face him and quickly gave him a once-over. Shaggy golden blonde hair, sun-tanned skin, and sky blue eyes. He was probably around 6' 2". He looked about sixteen or seventeen. I know I'm a Hunter and I'm against boys and everything, but even I have to admit that this guy is hot.

"Just window shopping." I went to walk around him, but his voice made me stop.

"Nice bow, Hunter." Once again, I found myself spinning to face him. So, this must be the rouge.

"Oh, so you're the demigod. The one that refuses to go to either camp." I looked him over again, this time noticing his own bow slung over his shoulder, "Let me guess. Apollo?"

"Correct, how'd you know?"

"You look a lot like him. Plus, he's the god of archery and your weapon is a bow."

"You've met him?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"I've met all of them, but he's one of the only ones that actually talk to demigods. Well, more like flirt." I rolled my eyes, "Every time he crosses paths with the Hunters, he flirts with us and Artemis gets really mad. It's actually kinda amusing to watch. He stopped flirting with me when I became the lieutenant, though."

"Who _are _you?" He asked in amazement.

I smirked, "Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, hero of Olympus, and lieutenant to Lady Artemis. I'm also the older sister of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and the male praetor of Camp Jupiter. Enough information, rouge?"

"Pretty much. I'm Christen Ike, son of Apollo and 'rouge demigod' as the gods and goddesses apparently call me." He grinned in a triumphant way, but I didn't understand why he would look that way.

"Why won't you go to the camps? What is it that you are so against?" I asked.

"What am I against?" He laughed humorlessly, "My mother died when I was born and my father wasn't there to take me in. I lived in an orphanage until I was twelve, then I was adopted into an abusive family. What am I against? You tell me."

I shook my head, "The gods cannot interfere in the lives of there children, even if they want to. It's the biggest rule they have. My friend, Percy, is Poseidon's favorite son and he's only met his father a total of maybe five times in seventeen years. I used to know someone that went down this path that you have decided to follow. He almost caused the destruction of the world. In the end, he killed himself to save the rest of us and he died a hero. He realized that he was wrong. The same will happen to you if you follow his example."

Christen glared at me, "You don't know that. I'll just stay away from Olympus. I'll delete myself from the face of the Earth. No one will know I even exist. I be a problem for the gods."

I glared back, "That's not the point. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are the only places where demigods are safe. I understand why you would be against the gods, but-" I cut myself off. I just now realized what Artemis meant. I _did_ understand. More than any god or goddess could.

"But what?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I understand. They chose me because they knew I would understand." I whispered mainly to myself.

"Huh?"

I looked at him, and I got a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach, "I-I have to go." Then I turned and ran away, faster than I've ever run before. I cursed Aphrodite as I ran. Why did this have to happen to me? I'm the lieutenant for Hades' sake! I'm a Hunter! I've sworn off the company of men! So why did I feel like my only wish was go back to Christen when my mind said i was wrong and my heart said it was right. Things like this just_ didn't_ happen. They weren't_ supposed_ to happen. I haven't even known him for more than thirty minutes, and I think I like him. Lady Artemis would surely kill me if she ever found out about my feelings, and hopefully she never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, it means allot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Rogue  
Chapter: Two**

"Thalia, am I right when I say that the mission has been completed?" Artemis' voice called to me as I stepped into the camp circle. I patted one wolf's head as I walked past him.

"Hello, Aster." I smiled at the silver colored wolf. He returned it with a toothy grin before returning to guard mode. I turned to face the twelve year old goddess and bowed. Then I answered her question, "I am sorry, my lady. I never saw the demigod. I didn't know what to look for and there were many teenage boys at that mall." I lied to a goddess, I know.

Artemis dismissed my apology with a wave of her hand, "That's fine. I didn't even tell you what the young man looks like. The fault is mine. I will send you back tomorrow with a full description of the rogue's appearance. Now you can be off to your sisters. They are hunting a dragon in the south side of the forest. Take Aster with you, that wolf is very close to you, I've noticed."

I nodded, "I talk to him in my free times. He's a very good listener." I tossed a smile over my shoulder to the wolf.

Artemis grinned, "Then he is yours."

My eyes widened in disbelief, "What? He's really mine? Don't you need him on the guard?"

"Dear, I have eleven other well trained wolves and six hawks watching from the sky. Add the fact that I am a goddess. It should be impossible for anyone or anything to sneak up on us. Aster is yours and he will be sent with you on every mission or quest you are given. An animal partner in the hunt will be good for you." The goddess turned and walked to her tent.

Once I knew she could no longer see me, I spun around and ran to my wolf, "Did you hear that Aster? We get to stay together for all of eternity!" I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around the large dog's neck. When I pulled back from him, he licked my cheek. "Oh, ew! That was gross."

I unwrapped my arms and stood. Placing my hands on my waist I smirked, "You ready to help catch a dragon?" He growled in response, his eyes narrowing, "Wait, what's that?" I turned so I was facing his side. I laid one of my hands flat on his silvery back and leaned forward to get a closer look at the mark on his left hip. It was black in color, or maybe dark blue, I couldn't be sure. The mark was in the shape of a lightning bolt and had a length of about five inches. It went from the top of his hip and slanted downwards to his rear. "Is that supposed to mean you're really mine?" He sneezed, "I'll take that as a yes. Now lead they way to the others."

He took off running and I quickly followed. I un-slung my bow and notched one of my silver arrows. It didn't take long to find the others. My sisters were surrounding a clearing, spread out and hiding behind bushes with their bows notched like mine. In the clearing was a multicolored dragon. It was focused on something standing in the grass in front of it. But it wasn't a_ something_, it was a _someone. _And that someone was Christen. The rogue.

His bow was drawn tight with three red feathered arrows. He held it in a way that had each arrow pointing at the dragon's head, neck, and heart. There was a scowl on his face and his eyes were narrowed as he stared down the beast. He looked fierce,dangerous, deadly. The subconscious part of my brain added a few descriptive words: handsome, sexy, and totally hot. I mentally glared at myself. I'm a Hunter, not a boy crazed school girl. But even after I told myself this, I found my eyes unable to look away from his well muscled arms and chest. I forced myself to look away and back at the dragon. I thought it was about to attack him, when it did something I never expected. It sat, dropping every defense it had set up. It's tongues lolled out of it's smiling mouth.

Christen hesitated before slinging his bow over his shoulder and sliding the arrows into a sheath hanging from his belt at his left hip. He slowly walked up to the dragon and scratched his nails against it's scaly jaw. It released a cat-like purring sound and dropped to the grass at Christen's feet. Then I realized something else about the dragon. It was extremely familiar and I knew why. When it had laid down, I instantly knew who this dragon was. Peleus, guard of Camp Half-Blood. Last I heard, he was supposed to be guarding my tree.

"Stand down!" I ordered the hunters, since I was the lieutenant, they instantly stood from their crouched positions and put away their bows and arrows. I walked into the clearing and noticed how Christen's hand rested against the arrows in his sheath, always ready for the unexpected. I walked to Peleus and glared down at the purring monster, "What are you doing here, Peleus? Why aren't you guarding my tree at Camp Half-Blood? Your place is there, not here." The dragon got to his feet and looked down in shame. "Does Annabeth know where you are? How do you think she'd feel if you just left them?" Peleus whined and held out his right paw. A note was tied there. I took off the peice of paper and read it in my head.

_Dear Pine-cone Face,_

_Iris Messaging links have been disconnecting, so I had to send a letter with Peleus. Don't worry about camp, we've got Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and all the cleaning harpies on duty. Annabeth insisted that I write you an update. Apparently, I have to do it 'cause I'm your cousin and blah, blah, blah. So, here's what's going on:_

_1) Nico's got a girlfriend (daughter of Aphrodite, go on, I know you wanna laugh)_

_2) Did you know hellhounds can have puppies? Yeah, Mrs. O'Leary is officially a mom with three hellhound puppies that chase campers and are already the size of rottweilers._

_3) Annabeth said yes (you know what the question was)_

_4) Jason's visiting from Camp Jupiter._

_5) Tyson and Ella are an item (soooo weird)_

_6) Annabeth almost killed me when she ran away from a spider._

_7) Grover and Juniper got married._

_8) A younger camper asked me about girls (I ran away faster than Grover on enchilada day)_

_9) Mr. D got my name right._

_10) Wanna know more? GO TO CAMP!_

_With no love at all (wink, wink) your bestest cousin in the entire universe,  
Percy Jackson _

I laughed and folded the paper, sliding it into my back pocket, "You may return to camp, Peleus. Your service is needed there, much more than here." He nodded, spread his massive wings, and took flight. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned to Christen and scowled, "Why are you in the forest?"

"I went after you when you ran off at the mall, but I lost you in the trees." Aster came forward and sniffed at Christen. The wolf nodded his approval and backed up to stand at my side.

I opened my mouth to speech, but someone beat me to it, "Why did you lie to me, lieutenant?" It was Artemis.


	3. POLL

Sorry this isn't an update.

I need you guys to take the poll on my profile. It's important. It's about my stories.

Please, if you have the time, please take it.


End file.
